


The switch

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada and America, Glasses, Other, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Based on a tumblr post I saw about what if Canada and America switched glasses. Noone can quite put their finger on it, but they know something is wrong.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The switch

America was in a rush, as he was late to the meeting. He rounded a corner at record pace, shoving the rest of a burger down his throat. Too late he noticed a person in from of him, and they both went down together. With a clatter, his glasses fell from his face. "I'm sorry!" The other voice said softly. America could recognize his brother's voice anywhere. "Canada, dude, watch where you're going!" He groped the ground for his glasses and closed his hands around a pair, ingnoring Canada's quiet protest that he had been standing still and it had been America who ran into him. As he stood up his feet kicked something light in the ground and he reached down and picked up the item. "Ah dude, you dropped your glasses." America noted, dropping the pair into Canada's hand. Canada took them with a soft "thanks" but America was already on the move, running into the conference room. Canada quietly picked himself up and followed suit.

America stood at the front of the room, energetically gulping down burgers while explaining a crazy plan to stop global warming. The first thing Canada notices was the air of unease in the room. The other countries were shifting awkwardly in their seats, except for Germany, but even he was drumming his fingers restlessly on the table. England gave a sidelong glance at France, as though he was the source of the tension,and France was eying America with a concerned look. 

Finally, England couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "Terrible sorry to interrupt,but doesn't anyone else fell as though something is strange?" Instantly there were murmurs of assent around the table. "Indeed." China noted. "It's kinda creepy, but I can't put my finger on it." "Did Sealand sneak in again?" Spain suggested. "He did not!" Britain bristled slamming his hands down. "I made sure of it!" Germany spoke up. "Did America break his alien again?" "Alien?" Italy perked up. "Where?" "Whatcha talking about dude?" America replied. "I left Tony at home. He's playing COD. " 

France was staring hard at America and finally spoke. "America, did you do something different with your hair Today? You seem different, oui?" America adjust his oval glasses. " Nah, same as always,man. What's up with you all?" Japan raised his hand and quietly spoke. "Sorry to interrupt,but does this have anything to with Canada, perhaps. He seems different, but I am not sure." Everyone was confused for a moment, then England's eyes landed on Canada, sitting quietly with a polar bear on his lap. "Well, goodness!" He said, startled. "Canada is it just me, or are you easier to se- ahem- standing out more today?" Canada seemed startled by the sudden attention. "I mean, I don't think so." He muttered softly. By this time France had noticed it too. "Non, there is definitely something different about you today." He peered closer. Canada glanced at him over the top of his rectangular glasses. "Maybe because I won a hockey game last night?" He suggested. America flinched, remembering the insane way Canada got when it comes to hockey. The answer came from the least expected place as Denmark awoke from his nap at the end of the table. He sat up with a sigh. "Is it over already?" He seemed surprised. Sweden was quick to reassure him, seemingly glaring at him from under his glasses."ya didn't miss anythin'." Denmark stood up, reenergized "of course! Can't have a meeting without me!" He looked up and caught Canada's eyes. "Whoa, Canada! Did you and America switch glasses? That's trippy man!" Instantly several countries stood up, knocking over their chairs. "That's it!" America turned to look at Canada, and laughed. "What do you know, bro! We totally switched glasses! Must have been when you ran into me earlier!" Canada didn't even bother arguing with him and simply slipped off the glasses he was wearing. "Ah, sorry aboot that" he said softly. " We both have the same prescription, so I didn't notice, eh." America and Canada switched glasses again and there was an almost audible sigh of relief from the other countries. Germany took over again. "Alright,listen up! We may have gotten distracted, but we need to get back on track. Raise your hand if you have something to say, only 10 minutes to speak each, got it?" And the meeting continued like any other meeting.

Canada however, ran a finger over his glasses. "Maybe I should get a pair more like America's" he wondered. "Then maybe I'll be more visible."

End.


End file.
